Guilds
How to Create a Guild In order to create a guild, you have to: *Be Lv. 20 and above. Until you reach Lv. 20, guild function will be disabled. *Acquire 100,000 Gold. 12 characters is the max length for the Guild name. Guilds also have a limit of 30 members. Your guild's name will be written near your name, on almost every page in the game. However, you do not need to be level 20 in order to join a guild. How to Become a Guild Member To find a guild, go from Home -> Guild -> Search guild. You can search for guilds by typing in the name of the guild that you want to be part of. You can visit the guild that you found. You can also open a profile of your friend and visit his/her guild by pressing the 'Visit Guild' button. An account can only be registered to one guild, but you can leave your current guild and join another one. Be wary of the leaving penalty if you manually left the guild; if you were banned this penalty will not occur. How to Manage Your Guild Guild master can change the greetings of the guild. Guild master can also accept, dismiss and appoint guild members. Guild masters can promote, demote and ban guild members. All guild member can use guild chatting. There are currently 3 ranks in a guild: *Guild leader: The current leader of the guild who can change guild greetings, accept/decline applicants, appoint elders and demote them when needed. *Elder: A higher ranked member of the guild who can ban normal members. They are appointed by the guild leader. *Member: A simple member of the guild; they have no benefits whatsoever. Benefits of a Guild Login Bonuses You can claim bonuses for active players in your guild once a day at the "Confirm Login" option on the guild page. When you click on the login button, click the "Claim Bonuses" to confirm your login. You will then get a pouch which contains various rewards for them. To get the higher leveled pouches, more players in that guild need to confirm their logins (simply logging into the game will not work). There are four different pouches: *Cloth pouch: 1-9 members confirmed login *Leather pouch: 10-19 members confirmed login *Silk pouch: 20-29 members confirmed login *Dragonscale pouch: 30 members confirmed login The cloth and leather pouches only contain jewels, while the silk and dragonscale pouches also carry M Coins in them. The higher the guild level, the jewels and M Coins inside the pouches will increase. You can only claim your rewards when the remaining time to confirm your login that day resets. The timer resets on a daily basis. Turf Wars Turf War is a feature that can only be accessed by being in a guild. By getting more points you can obtain better boxes which contain various rewards that can benefit everyone greatly such as jewels, honor points and monsters. The total amount of points racked by your guild also determine the guild's rank, which gives an ATK bonus to your respective monsters. The points accumulated also determine the dungeons that the guild can go to. Guild Dungeons Guild Dungeons are a feature of completing a Turf War and getting a specific grade on that turf. It costs energy to attempt the dungeons and when each rank is completed, rewards players with gold, monster cores on elemental turfs and runes during the Ancient Rune Library. Guild Buffs There are plenty of buffs that guilds get that can make it appealing for players: *Turf War rank: Based on the guild's ranking on the turfs, it will give an ATK bonus to the respective monsters for that day. See here for more details. *Epic Boss rank: Based on the damage the whole guild dealt against the Epic Boss, if they reach a specific rank they will get an attack bonus for all of their monsters which lasts until the next Epic Boss is defeated. *Standard Guild Buffs: There are plenty of buffs that can be researched at the guild. Having a higher level will improve these buffs. One buff lasts for 2 hours, affects all members and costs 20 to activate. They can be stacked for up to 24 hours at any given time. **Increase ATT: Increases the ATK of all of your monsters. **Increase Monster Discovery Rate: Increases the chances of encountering monsters while questing. **Increase Monster Acquisition Rate: Increases the chances of capturing a monster you encounter while questing. **Increase Rune Discovery Rate: Increases the chances of finding a rune while questing. **Increase Rune Extraction Rate: Increases the chances of normally extracting the rune while questing. Hatcheries Hatcheries are special guild buildings where players can buy and hatch eggs which the whole clan will obtain. There are three types of eggs, costing currency on that egg's type. *M Coin Egg *Jewel Egg *Honor Egg Eggs take long time to hatch. Petting an egg reduces the time by 2 minutes, and increases the enhance bar a bit. Two hatcheries are available to the guild, which allows for two eggs to be bought and incubated. A third, temporary hatchery can be bought if a third egg is bought for 300 , which is not recommended unless a high leveled egg has appeared. Players can only pet an egg 3 times a day, with each petting requiring 3 hours cooldown before you can pet again. This can be bypassed with the 10x option, costing 10 , and does not count towards the daily limit. Each egg has varied cooldown and enhance times; a Honor Egg 1 takes considerably less time then a Honor Egg 12. Once the egg hatches, the monster is automatically placed into all members' gift boxes. Each member will get a random monster based on the rewards that the egg listed. There are three types of rewards: *Purchase reward - This reward is only for the player who bought the egg, and is basically an "enhance" reward. *Normal reward - This reward is for all members except the purchaser, if the guild did not enhance the egg in the given time. *Enhance reward - This reward is for all members except the purchaser (they already have it) if the guild enhanced the egg in the given time. How to Leave Your Guild If you want to leave your current guild, there are two choices: *Be banned by the guild leader or elder; they can ban normally (typically for not meeting requirements or inactivity) or by request from a member who wishes to be removed from the guild. *Leaving the guild yourself. At the bottom right corner of the guild page is an option that says "Leave Guild". Tapping on this button will give a confirmation option where you must type in "LEAVE" (must be all capitalized). If you leave this way there is a 2 day penalty where you cannot join any other guilds until it expires. You can still make your own guild however. If you are a guild leader, you should promote someone to a guild leader before leaving or you can disband the guild, so the guild gets removed and its name becomes unavailable for others (for a short period of time). The disband button is only visible to the guild leader and it's located at the bottom of the guild page (in the same place as the leave guild button). Before disbanding, you should always tell all your members. That way, there is minimal confusion. Levels Guilds start at level 1 and members of this guild can contribute to this guild so its level increases. When the level increases, the buyable guild buff also increases in power. Members can contribute by almost every event in the game (by questing, arena wins etc.). Contributions Contributions are counters, one for each member of the guild. It shows, how active are members or your guild. Contributions generate xp for the guild. Category:Monster Warlord